Mountain Lions
by LilMissAj
Summary: Bella has a twin sister called Annabelle and they move to a new school called the Mountain Lions, Bella is fine with moving as long as her sister is with her but will she give her heart to the green eyed boy when fate pulls them together ExB AxJ RxE AxS
1. Chapter 1 A New Place

**Hey Guys this is my 2****nd**** story so go easy on me lol.... **

**...In my 1****st**** story Over Time it was about vampires and all ... so with my second story I thought to do an ALL HUMAN story hope you like it ENJOY!!!!!**

**Song for this chapter - ****Hilary Duff - Fly**

**Chapter 1 – A New Place**

**BPOV**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan I'm 17 years old and at the moment in a new rental car my dad just got on my way to my new school, me and my twin sister Annabelle Marie Swan will be staying at our new school named the Mountain Lions until we go off to college but we have to go home on the holidays.

Our mum and dad got divorced when me and my sister were only 3 years old and since then we have lived with our dad in sunny Los Angeles, my dad is a well known lawyer so he doesn't get to spend as much time as he would like with us at home.

Our mum lift after the divorce papers went through to never return, we don't remember much about our mum but we didn't really mind because we always had Charlie.

Me and Annabelle agreed to move to a privet school in Florida so our dad could stop worrying about us when we are lift on our own but in return we have to call Charlie every week, keep our grades up and go back home for the holidays.

"So you two girls excited about your new school?" Dad asked from the front.

I looked over to Annabelle as she was looking over to me and said, "yes dad, we can't wait can we Annabelle?"

"Yep can't wait, can you put your foot down so we can there a little bit faster dad" she pleaded.

She was so happy about being able to go to a new place, i didn't mind so much because my twin was going with me.

Me and Annabelle are identical twins but she is up front about almost anything and everything where I am very shy and keep my views to myself, but we tell each other everything.

"Well, we're here" dad said as he pulled up in front of the home of the Mountain Lions.

Me and Annabelle jumped out the car and was met by a man who I think was the head master of the school,

"Hello girls, you must be the Swan twins and what an honour it is to meet you both, I'm Mr. White your head master" Mr. White said holding his hand out for us to sake before he turned to our dad.

"I can assure you Mr. Swan your girls will be perfectly safe here at the Mountain Lions" he smiled and then continued to speak, "if you get your bags I'll show you to your rooms" then I caught something he said,

"Sorry sir, but you said room's I thought me and Annabelle would be in one dorm room together" I didn't want to be in some room with a person I didn't no.

"No you and Annabelle have your own dorm rooms but I personally made sure that they was next to each other your dad said you wouldn't wanna be too far from each other", im starting to like this man already.

"Ok lead the way I want to check out what our dad got done to our rooms" Annabelle said while dad carried the two bags we brought with us, we didn't bring much because we where shopping to get what we needed with the money dad gave us to buy a new car, clothes and about anything else we wanted with a unlimited black credit card, I felt bad taking all this money that dad worked for but Annabelle loved shopping so she didn't mind much.

As I came out of my thoughts we stopped in front of a door with number 312 on the front.

Mr. White opened the door that lead into what looked like a front room with 2 arm chairs, sofa, table, big TV etc.... I already loved the room it was a blue/purple colour and looked cute, then we moved on to the kitchen which was a good size with lovely white cupboards, after the kitchen Mr. White took us to the Dance Studio next to that was the Music Room, I almost exploded when i saw the music room, I love to play music. Me and Annabelle both know how to play piano and guitar with a few other things, I've also wrote a few song but I don't think there really any good, Annabelle loves my songs though and we also write songs together sometimes which is fun.

We also loved the dance room me and Annabelle can street dance, do hip-hop with a little bit of the Cha Cha here and there, we learning how to dance when we was seven, two years after we learned how to play music.

Finally we was showed our bedrooms with the attached bathroom in the middle of our bedrooms that we had to share, you could only get into our bath by coming in our rooms. Annabelle's Room was the same as mine but everything that was red in her room was navy blue in mine.

We were back in the home room just as Mr. White was leaving, "the other rooms belong to your room mates, you have 6 other room mates who should be here in a couple of hours when lesson finish, please settle in and your classes will start on Monday as today is Friday, if you need anything just come and find me" then just as he was closing the door he remembered something else to say "I will get Alice one of your room mates to bring you your time tables", and with that he closed the door and lift me, Annabelle and dad to chat.

"I guess I should be of then I got work to do when I get home" he said as we walked to the door, me and Annabelle give him a hug with a kiss on the check, "you have your money?" he asked

"Yes" we said

"Phones?"

"Yes"

"Ok well I'll see you girls on Christmas brake love you and remember I'm only a call away if you ever want to come home"

"We know dad we love you" we said as I closed the door.

"I cannot wait to meet our roommates I hope there's a cute guy, well we might as well put our things away come on" Annabelle said with a bounce in her step as she walked off to her room.

"Alright I'm coming" I knew I was going to miss my dad but as he said he's only one call away.

**Ok sOoOoOoOo hope you like my first chapter to this story I know it's not that good but the 2****nd**** will be better I promise...**

**Photos of the dorm they are staying in are going to be on my website if you would like to see **

**Your writer,**

***LilMissAj***


	2. Chapter 2 New Roommates

****

Song for this chapter is: Aly 'n' Aj - Chemical Reaction

* * *

**Chapter 2 - New Roommates**

**EPOV **

"Edward, get up its time to get ready for school and our new room mates are coming today" I heard Alice say,

"5 more minutes" I mumbled,

"Grr fine, but I'm picking out your clothes for school today"

"Alice I know how to dress myself" I said a little too harshly but I wasn't one for a bouncing pixie at ... I looked over at the clock 6:00am ... **6:00am!!!!!**

"ALICE WHY IN THE NAME OF GOD ARE YOU WAKING ME UP AT 6:00AM SCHOOL DONT START UNTIL 8:30AM" I shouted was she insane,

"Has mum taught you nothing, we need to clean up and you need to look nice and presentable for when we get back from classes to meet our new roommates" that was her best reply these two girl are probably two stuck up-dumb blonde bimbos like almost every other girl in this school.

"Fine but only because im already awake" I said

"Yay!! Thank you Edward" After a moment of silence she began to talk again, how someone could be so talky at 6:00am I have no idea.

"I have a feeling about these two girls" if I learnt anything growing up it was never to bet against Alice.

* * *

Period 1 – English (With my twin Alice)

Period 2 – Music (With the whole gang)

Period 3 – Math (With the boys)

Lunch

Period 4 – Biology (With Jasper)

Period 5 – Dance (With the whole gang)

Period 6 – Gym (With the whole gang)

School was the same once we got there and before i knew it had started it was over,

At the moment were all walking back to our dorm rooms, Alice and Jasper in front, then there's me and Shane after while Rosalie and Emmett are behind us, as no one wanted to watch how they loved each other in public.

Jasper and Rosalie are twins,

Me and Alice are twins and Shane and Emmet are our brothers.

Also Jasper is going out with Alice and Rosalie is going out with Emmett, but me and Shane are still waiting for our girls to walk into our life....only if it was that easy.

* * *

It wasn't long before we were back at our dorm and we heard two girls singing from the music room.

"Shh" Alice whispered, we all slowly walked over to the music studio to watch in and listen to our (who we thought were our) new roommates, I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help to listen to the angel's voice.

"Bella lets go one more time please!" the girl with her back to us asked the girl with an angel's voice,

"Fine but last time it's not even that good Bell" the angel named Bella said,

(_**Bella**_ /Annabelle/**Both**)

_**You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast**__**[Chorus]**_**  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react**You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breatheWe cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny_**[Chorus]**_**  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react**_**Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it**_(don't let us lose it...)_**[Chorus]**_**  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah**_**We lived**_**  
**We loved**  
**_**We hurt**_**  
**we jumped**  
**_**We're right**_**  
**We're wrong**  
**_**We're weak**_**  
**We're strong**  
**_**We lived to love**__**But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react**_**  
**(The chemicals react)

We all started clapping as the angel's head shot up as the other girl I think her name was bell put her guitar down.

I stared at the angel as she stared right into my eyes and I couldn't break the connection that was pulling me towards her and she didn't seem to want to break it either.

* * *

**Hehe x**

**So sweet!!!**

**Well i thought it was hope you liked the chapter update soon *kisses* x.o.x**

***LilMissAj***

***^_^***


	3. Chapter 3 Those Green Eyes

**Song for this Chapter - ****Michael Jackson - The Way You Make Me Feel**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Those Green Eyes**

**BPOV **

My head shot up to see 2 girls and 4 boys standing at the door of the music room clapping after mine and Annabelle song.

There was a boy that looked like a big teddy bear with his arms around the most beautiful blonde girl I have ever seen before in my life.

Next to them was a little pixie with black hair that was holding on to another boy that looked a lot like the blonde girl, maybe they were twins two.

Then there was another boy who was sort of cute and I could see the features of the teddy bear and pixie in him, maybe they were sister and brother.

After i looked at the last boy, I couldn't seem to look away; he had the most beautiful green eyes. He looked back at me and I couldn't seem to look away and it seemed like he didn't want to either.

"Hi I'm Annabelle but please call me Bell, this is my twin sister Isabella but she hates that name she thinks it to formal so you can call her Bella or Bells, we're new here you know the Swan Twins?", as Annabelle introduced us I looked away from the beautiful god like boy as my cheeks started to turn red.

"Hey I'm Alice, we're your roommates" Alice said, im not sure but I could swear I saw her bounce when she told us she was our roommates.

"Hi Alice" Me and Annabelle said together.

"Well this is Emmet the girl he is holding on to is his girlfriend Rosalie, then there's my boyfriend Jasper and them two over there are Shane and Edward , they don't have any girlfriends either" Alice introduced us with a knowing grin on her face,

"Alice!" the two boys hissed, as me and Annabelle started laughing once we crammed down we said hi to everyone,

"Hi Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Shane and Edward, nice to meet you all" both me and Annabelle said together again, while they all stood at the door looking shocked.

"WOW!" Emmet boomed,

"What?" me and Annabelle said together again,

"How are you two doing that?"Shane asked,

"Doing what?" we answered together again,

"Saying the same thing at the same time" Jasper said,

"Oh don't no sometimes we just do you'll get use to it, we don't do it much anyways" I told them.

"What were you guys singing when we came in?" Edward asked,

"Its...Um...just a song I wrote...it's not that good" I said in a whisper looking down at my feet,

"Bells wrote it for me and her a few years ago, it's called Chemicals React but she doesn't think it's any good, I love it, what did you guys think?" Annabelle asked them,

"I liked it" i looked at to see who spoke and saw Edward smiling at me,

"Thanks" I said.

"Let's go in the front room I wanna know all about our new roommates and my best friend's to be" Alice said coming over and pulling me and Annabelle into the front room.

Alice and Jasper sat in one of the arm chairs, Rosalie sat in the other one with Emmett, Annabelle sat next to Shane on the sofa and I sat on the floor with Edward.

"So what's your story?" Rosalie asked,

"Ok I'll say the first part and Annabelle can tell you the rest" Annabelle knew what I meant she always hated talking about our mother because she left us so I tell that part.

"Me and Annabelle come from Los Angeles, our dad is Charlie Swan he works as a lawyer so he is well known and is never really home, our mum and dad spilt up when we was 3 years old, after the divorce my mum up and left and we haven't seen her since" I could see on the corner of my eye Annabelle put her hands into fists and looked away.

Annabelle started to tell the rest of the story while we listened,

"As my sister said our mum lift us so no one was ever really home when dad had work, we would be at school, day-care or with a nanny but as we got older we didn't need a nanny no more while dad went to work, but he was always calling to make sure we was ok on our own, that's when Bella looked for schools like this one, we spoke with our dad about it and here we are." She finished telling our story when they started throwing questions.

"Do you like shopping?" Alice asked with a serious tone,

"I love shopping but Bella hates it, she likes to stay home with a book" Alice's mouth dropped as Emmet's laugh boomed though our dorm "you're in for it now" he grinned,

"OOH MY GOD! HOW CAN YOU HATE SHOPPING"

"I don't know" I laughed along with everyone else.

"What can you play?" Edward asked changing the subject and for that i was thankful,

"You'll have to wait and see" Annabelle said,

"What other talents do you have?" Shane asked,

"If we told you we would have to kill you" I said, after we all started laughing.

* * *

It is now 11:34pm and we was still laughing, me and Annabelle had learnt a lot about our roommates, Rosalie and Jasper were twins as well as Alice and Edward, also Emmett and Shane are brothers with Alice and Edward. Edward and Shane are single and are waiting for their girls to walk into there life's, I could tell Bell had a little crush on Shane but I knew she knew I liked Edward but he would never love me ... love wait, where did that come from I've only known him for a few hours.

"Well I'm off to bed I'll see you guys in the morning, night" I said as I got up,

"Annabelle don't stay up to late we got to go shopping tomorrow remember" did you know that i hated shopping,

"SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed,

"Oww!!!!" I screamed back holding my ears before going deaf,

"Can we come pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" she begged,

"Yes why do you like shopping so much" I laughed,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she said hugging me,

"Wait what are you shopping for please tell me it is not books" I started laughing her face was priceless,

"Clothes because we didn't bring much and two cars one for me and one for Annabelle we left our cars at home, is that ok?" I asked

"Yep!" she said popping the 'p'

"Ok well I'm off to bed two, night guys" Edward said getting up,

"Night" everyone shouted as Edward walked me to my room before going to his bedroom, his was across from mine.

"Night Edward" I said looking down at my feet,

He put his finger under my chin to pull my face up to look at him as he whispered,

"Sweet Dreams Isabella"

Before kissing my cheek and going over to his room.

As I climbed into bed I thought of the way his lips feel so nice on my cheek and soon fell into a deep slumber, dreaming happy dreams.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter...**

**But I need you to review on this chapter so I know if my story is any good because I feel like im just writing crap on this story as I don't know your thoughts or ideas so ****please ****review just this once...**

**Thank You**

***^_^***

***LilMissAj***


	4. Chapter 4 I'm Not A Moring Person

**Thank you guys for reviewing on the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one....**

**Song for this Chapter - Babrbie Girl**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - I'm Not A Morning Person**

**BPOV**

_BEEP! ... BEEP!! ... BEEP!!!_

"Oh darling sister it's time to get up" my twin said as she jumped on my bed cheerfully,

"5 more minutes please" I begged I was not a morning person,

"Bella...can I pick your outfit for our shopping trip" Alice, wait Alice when did she get in my room and do i look like a life size Barbie doll that needs to be dressed up,

"Not to be rude but why are you both in my room" I was starting to get a bit moody like I said not a morning person here.

"Well I heard your alarm and as you wouldn't shut it off I came in here to wake you up and turn the bloody thing off it was giving me a head-ach" Annabelle explained,

"And I heard Bell waking you up so I came to see if I could dress you up for the day" Alice said while looking though my closet,

"Oh ok" was my great answer,

"Err Bella please tell me this is a joke you don't really wear these clothes outside do you?" Alice claimed,

I knew i shouldn't of let her chose my clothes this is going to be a long day...

* * *

That was the last time I EVER!...let me say that again...EVER! let Alice chose my outfit for the day, first she picked out my outfit but thankfully let me have a nice hot stemming shower. After my shower I got dressed and was attacked by Rosalie with a hair dryer and straighter in each one of her hands then there was Alice and what looked like a make-up box in one of her hands and in the other a hair brush so that people is when the pain began and soon ended.

I was at the moment eating pancakes for breakfast in our kitchen at the table waiting for everyone to join me.

"Morning Bella" Edward said as he sat down next to me and pulled his chair closer to mine but I don't think I was meant to see him do that so I kept quiet,

"Morning Edward" I replied cheerfully remembering when he kissed my check before bed last night,

"um I make breakfast for everyone I hope you all like chocolate chip pancakes" he grabbed himself a few pancakes putting them in his plate while i waited to see what he thought of my cooking,

"Oh my god Bells these are soooo nice" he mumbled as Annabelle and Shane walked into the kitchen laughing as I raised my eye-brow at her and she gave me the don't-think-I-don't-know-you-got-a-thing-for-Eddie look so I just turned red like always and looked down at my now empty plate.

"Why you blushing Bells" I heard Edward whisper in my ear,

"Nothing just thought of something that's all" I said as I got up to wash my plate and Annabelle came over to talk to me,

"So you got your first crush on Eddie have you Bells" I blushed hard!!!

"Oh like you don't have a thing for Shane" I whispered back as everyone came into the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast.

"Wow! These taste good man" Shane said, I was happy to know they liked my cooking,

"Edward how did you learn to cook like this" Emmet boomed though the kitchen as he stacked more and more pancakes on his plate how many was he going to eat?

"I didn't cook these Bella did" he said simply as i saw a small smile pull up at the corner of his lips.

"Bells these are amazing" Alice said while Rosalie nodded in argument,

"You have to cook these every day now on Bella" Jasper said putting some more in his mouth, I didn't think my cooking was that good but they thought it was...

"I'd be happy to cook them every morning, thanks for your compliments guys" I announced,

"Well im full, we can wash these up when we get back from shopping let's move it guys" Alice shouted jumping up from her set at the table.

* * *

I was now sat in Edward Sliver Volvo it was a really nice car but I would want one that's faster, Annabelle was riding in Shane's car, Alice was in her Yellow Porsche with Jasper and Rosalie was in her Red BMW with Emmett.

"So how would you like to play 21 questions?" Edward asked,

"Sure" I replied I wanted to know more about Edward,

This could get interesting....

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter I know I did lol**

**Thank you to:- **

Daybreak96

Akira-221

Sana Chaudhry

Another Sana Chaudhry

allyclearwater

soccerplayer18

Water Droplets

leahlover511

**For reviewing Chapter 3 Those Green Eyes; **

**I hope you all liked this chapter and I am already starting on the next chapter so that one will also be up soon in the next couple of days so watch out for it....im sorry for disappointing one of my readers called leahlover511 and I hope not to do it again but otherwise if I do please tell me and thank you for also telling me the truth of what you thought because from you saying what you did even though it was a bit rude I think I have now improved...**

**So look out for the next chapter in the next few days hope you liked this one and talk to you all soon ... CYA X.O.X**

***LilMissAj***

***^_^***


	5. Chapter 5 21 Questions

**Hey Guys hope you like this next chapter....**

**The song for this chapter is – Brown Eyed Girl**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – 21 Questions**

**BPOV**

"Ladies first" Edward said such a gentlemen,

"Favourite Colour?"

"Brown" he said as I heard him whisper "Definitely Brown",

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Green" I said a little bit too fast as I looked away when the colours rushed to my cheeks,

"Why green?"

"Hey it's my turn"

"Ok you can have two questions next so why green"

"Because it's the colour of your eyes" I whispered starring out the window as we sat in silence,

"Why brown?" I asked

"Why not brown, it's the colour of your eyes, hair...." he replied looking in to my eyes, how does he do that?,

"Do what?"

"What?"

"You said i quote 'how does he do that' so i said do what?"

"Oh come on, you have to know the effect you have on people"

"No, what effect?" he replied simply as looked over with that dazzling smile again,

"Uh...umm...err would you stop that" I shouted

"Stop what?" he said as he began to chuckle

"Dazzling me",

"I dazzle you?"

"Sometimes, how can you not know the effect you have on people?"

"I don't know",

"Ok next question what's one of your talents?" I asked

"Nop im not telling you any of mine until you tell me some more of yours" Dam...,

"Aha! but you know i can play guitar and sing a little bit because you walked in and watch me and my sister playing one of our songs" try getting out of it now Edward.

"Ok i can play piano, guitar and a few other things"

"Ok subject of me back to you, favourite book" he asked

"Romeo and Juliet what's yours?" I loved that book but need to get a new one,

"Romeo and Juliet" he said and I could see colour adding to his cheeks, 'now who's the one blushing' I thought.

* * *

The rest of our game went like that and before I knew it we was at a car shop and Edward was opening my door as he bent down so we where eye level,

"One more question have you got a boyfriend?" he asked

"No, I've never had a boyfriend, have you got a girlfriend?" two can play at that game,

"Nop me and Shane are still looking for our girls like we said the other night, remember but you know what?"

"No, what?",

"I think we've found them"

"Why don't you ask the lucky girls our then?" I was jealous of this girl she had my Edwards heart...hold up my Edward...where did that come form and was it bad to say i liked the sound of it...

"Because im not sure she feels the same way back after all I've only known her a few days and feel as if I've known her for years" he explained,

"Any girl would be lucky to have you Edward" I whispered as I walked over to the gang,

I knew he was too good for me but I couldn't help the way I feel about him.

I wonder who the lucky girl is....

* * *

**HEY GUYS!!!**

**I know this chapter wasn't very long but i didn't want to give loads of things away...hope you liked this chapter and i was update soon in the next few days hopefully...**

**Thank you to:- **

**allyclearwater**

**soccerplayer18**

**i just wanted to say one of the readers of this story named ****Water Droplets****has a really good story going so please go read her story and give her some great reviews thank you!!!!**

***LilMissAj***

***^_^***


	6. Chapter 6 Do I Love Him

**I'm sorry my lovely readers I have kept you all waiting too long and hope you all forgive me lol...but i was un-able to get on the internet as i was on holiday and just got back today so here is a treat from me updating today (THE FIRST DAY I GET BACK!!! Might i ass) as i made you wait too long...ENJOY!!!**

**The song for this chapter is – Overboard by Justin Bieber **

**Lovely Song if you don't know it type it into YouTube and listen to it!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Do I Love Him**

**BPOV**

Me and Annabelle are looking around at the cars on show at the moment, there were some really nice ones but i haven't found the one im looking for to catch my eye just yet. Annabelle has already chosen and payed for her new owned Silver Audi TT Clubsport Quattro Concept (2008) just waiting for her to climb in and drive.

"Bells i know you're looking for a car but could you please hurry this up the more time here the least time we get shopping" Alice whined,

We have been at the car shop for at least 2 hours, Annabelle found her car in the first hour but as you already know im still looking.

"Alice leave Bells alone" Edward sighed,

"But Edward we won't have time to go in all the stores i wanna go in" She whined again for what seemed like the 100th time in the last 15 minutes.

"Alice why don't you all go on and I'll stay here with Bella" Rosalie spoke,

"But then how will i know Bella's size to get her clothes" Alice replied,

"I know her sizes, she the same as me duh" Annabelle said as if it was the most obverse thing in the world,

"Alice you don't need to know my size i can pay for my ow-"I tried saying I could pay for my own things but she cut me off,

"I know you can but i wanna, so don't even think about fighting with me on this Isabella Marie Swan" She said in demanding tone.

"Fine, but Rose you don't have to stay I could find my way from here really" I said,

"Oh Bells don't worry about it I love cars more than shopping and what to be the first to know what you chose" I could tell from the way she spoke I was not going to be able to push her on this one.

"Ok we're off see you soon guys" Alice and Annabelle said while walking away as Rosalie and Emmett said goodbye in their own little way.

"Are you sure you don't what me to stay" Edward asked,

"I'm sure we won't take much longer anyway and you will only be bored with two girls" I replied, why don't he go and spend some time with the girl he likes.

"Ok fine you win I'll go but don't take too long" he said as he pulled me into a hug and whispered,

"A life with you would never be boring".

I was left stunned as Edward, Jasper and Emmett walked towards the doors of the car shop,

What did that mean?

Should he not be saying things like that to the girl he likes?

"What you thinking about?" Rosalie asked,

"Oh um nothing just thinking about home" I lied hoping she didn't realise,

"Come on Bell give me a bit more credit than that i might be blonde but I'm not stupid, what was you really thinking about" she pushed for more information,

"Just something Edward said that's all" I replied as we carried on walking though the car shop.

"What did he say I won't tell anyone you can trust me" Should I tell Rosalie I knew she wouldn't tell anyone I could trust her,

"Well on the way here in the car we played 21 Questions but just before I got out the car he opened my door and asked if I had a boyfriend, so I told him the truth and said no, I have never had a boyfriend then I asked him if he had a girlfriend, he also said no and that he was waiting for her to walk into his life after saying that he asked me if I wanted to know something so I asked what and he said he thinks she has already walked into his life" I paused to catch my breath and carried on,

"I asked him why he hasn't asked the lucky girl out yet and he told me that he wasn't sure if the girl felt the same way about him and he hasn't known her for long only a couple days if that, but what's got me really confused is just now before he left with Emmett and Jasper he tried convincing me to let him stay here with us but I told him he would get bored and then he whispered in my ear that a life with me would never be boring" I stopped talking to look over at Rosalie to see she had a big smile on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked,

"You really are blind and I thought I was the blonde one" she laughed,

"Why"

"Don't you see it in the way he looks at you or how he never what's to leave your side, Bella he is in love with you" She giggled,

I just stood there thinking it over, the girl he likes he only just met her, and I just met him, he tells me anything, we're always with each other, it's all coming together but why would he love me im just plain Jane, nobody would want me and he could get a much prettier and smarter girl the-

"Stop that right now" Rosalie said,

"Stop what?" I asked,

"Stop what you're thinking, he loves you and there is nothing you can do about it but do you love him?" she whispered the last bit,

"Do I love him?" I whispered to myself,

"Of course you love him, Bella you look at Edward the way I look at Emmett or how Alice and Jasper look each other in the eyes, hell even Shane and Annabelle look into each other's eyes the same way we all do" she spoke with confidence,

"How do you know that?" I asked,

"Just answer these few questions for a minute, who's always on your mind?" she asked,

"Edward" I replied before I even knew what I was saying,

"Who do you dream about being with?"

"Edward" I smiled I couldn't think of a life without Edward now that I know him, wait for it...and here comes the blush,

"Did you get jealous of a girl you didn't know that was really you that Edward liked?"

"Yes" I whispered,

"What would life be worth if Edward lift?" I frowned at this question but still answered,

"It would be worth nothing"

"What would a life be without Edward if he suddenly disappeared?" I frowned deeper,

"It wouldn't be a life" I whispered as tears fell down my face as I felt Rosalie hug me close and whispers in my ear

"Those were the same questions my mother asked me 3 years ago when I fell in love with Emmett and we are still to this day still growing stronger and your doing the same thing I did" I looked up at her confused,

"I cried because everything was going so fast and I was scared of being in love in case I got hurt but Edward won't hurt you Bells he loves you like Emmett loves me" she smiled,

"But I don't know how to be a girlfriend I've never had a boyfriend before" I spoke as the tears stopped falling,

"You should know the answer now just let everything fall into place, follow your heart" she whispered the last part.

"Now whip your tears and let's look for your car" she chuckled,

"Ok and Rosalie" she looked over at me,

"Yeah"

"Thank you" she pulled me in again for a quick hug,

"I'm here for you always, you and Annabelle are like another two sisters to me and Alice so you just remember that you and Annabelle are part of our little family and there's no getting away from it your in it for life" she smiled,

"I feel the same way" I replied when she whistled,

"Bells what about that car" I looked over to see what car she was pointing at and screamed,

"OHMYGOD!! ROSALIE I LOVE YOU AND I WANT THAT CAR" I started jumping looking over at my soon-to-be car which was a beautiful Blue Audi TT Clubsport Quattro Concept (2010),

"I heard you found the car you were looking for" an old man in a suit said as he looked me and Rosalie over,

"Yeah and if you keep looking over me and my little sister like that you will be on your way to the hospital where they will have to stitch your balls back on" Rosalie said rudely with the scariest death glare i have seen,

"Uh, um, so whi-which car would you like miss" he gulped,

"That's better and we would like that Blue Audi TT Clubsport Quattro Concept",

"The 2008 version?" he asked,

"No the 2010 thank you" she hissed.

* * *

**(OUTSIDE THE CAR SHOP AFTER BUYING BELLA'S CAR STILL BPOV)**

"OHMYGOD!!" Rosalie laughed,

"Did you see his face?"I asked while she nodded,

"He looked like he was going to pee himself then and there" we laughed,

When we crammed down she got in her red BMW and I got in my lovely new car to follow behind, Emmett went in Edwards's car to the mall so he wouldn't have to take Rosalie's car not that she would let him anyway, her car is her baby.

_Good afternoon KISS radio lovers and here is a special song requested by Edward Cullen he says could you please play this song to a girl I just met a few days ago and hope she is listening to this because I want her to know I already feel as if I've known her my whole life, just from knowing her for a few days she has filled a place in my heart i thought would never be filled and only she can fill it...so radio lovers here is Overboard by Justin Bieber._

_It feels like we've been out at sea, whoa  
So back and forth that's how it seems, whoa  
And when I wanna talk you say to me  
That if it's meant to be it will be  
Whoa oh no  
So crazy is this thing we call love  
And now that we've got it we just can't give up  
I'm reaching out for you  
Got me out here in the water  
And I_

I'm overboard  
And I need your love  
Pull me up  
I can't swim on my own  
It's too much  
Feels like I'm drowning without your love  
So throw yourself out to me  
My lifesaver  
(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)  
My lifesaver  
(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)  
Whoa

I never understood you when you'd say, whoa  
Wanted me to meet you halfway, whoa  
Felt like I was doing my part  
You kept thinking you were coming up short  
It's funny how things change cause now I see  
Oh whoa  
So crazy is this thing we call love  
And now that we've got it we just can't give up  
I'm reaching out for you  
Got me out here in the water  
And I

I'm overboard (overboard)  
And I need your love  
Pull me up  
I can't swim on my own  
It's too much (it's too much)  
Feels like I'm drowning (ohh)  
Without your love  
So throw yourself out to me  
My lifesaver

Oh  
It's supposed to be some give and take I know  
But you're only taking and not giving anymore  
So what do I do  
Cause I still love you  
(I still love you baby)  
And you're the only one who can save me

Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh

I'm overboard  
And I need your love  
Pull me up (pull me up)  
I can't swim on my own  
It's too much (it's too much)  
Feels like I'm drowning without your love  
(I'm drowning baby, I'm drowning)  
So throw yourself out to me  
(I can't swim)  
My lifesaver

(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)  
My lifesaver  
It's crazy crazy crazy  
(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)  
Lifesaver oh  
(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)  
My lifesaver  
(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)

Yeah

As the song ended i was parking my car next to Rosalie's in the parking lot of the mall and she was at my door opening it and I could tell from the shocked expression on her face she heard what I was just listening to on KISS 100 and I was soon proven right...

"Did you have KISS 100 on in the car?" she asked I nodded still to shock to speak,

"I didn't think he had the balls to do something like that but this just proves he loves you"

That's when I heard that god-like voice I love,

"Rose everyone is getting something to eat do you mind if I talk to Bella on my own for a minute" he asked,

"Sure, if you need me Bella you got my number" as she walked pass Edward I heard her whisper,

"Hurt her and you won't be having kids when you're older Edward I mean it" she said in that deadly voice again,

"You know I wouldn't hurt her" he replied in a sad voice and I felt a stab at my heart and the need to made him happy, Edward should never be sad.

"I know just reminding you" she sighed as she walked off.

Edward closed my door, walked around my car and got in the other side as we sat in silence until he sounding like he was nerves.

"I guess you um, heard my err, message on uh, KISS 100" why was he nerves...oh he don't know how I feel...he might not think I love him back but I wasn't going to be the first one to say it not until I knew that is what he felt without all these mixed up messages.

* * *

**HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!**

**Well i hope you like this chapter the cars will have links on my profile and I'll also be changing some of the links to this story on there because they no longer work if you would like to check them out but give me about 15-20minutes to do that and i think it take 30minutes to upload so right now it is 11****th**** April 2010 4:22pm North London time because that's where i live in case a reader is in another time line and what's you check them out...**

**Do you guys like/love this chapter?**

**What's your favourite chapter?**

**And ...**

**Do you think i could have done better?**

**I would like to say thank you to:- **

Akira-221

Daybreak96

allyclearwater

EME94

soccerplayer18

**...Also i would like to thank the readers that put my story as favourites, alerts or even me as a favourite Author!!!**

**Your Author**

**Amber**

***LilMissAj***

***^_^***


	7. Chapter 7 Our Own Little Family

**Hey Guys got a few good reviews on my last chapter hope you like this next one...**

**Song for this chapter is – Naturally by Selena Gomez (i couldn't think of a song for this chapter lol)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Our Own Little Family**

**BPOV**

"I guess you um, heard my err, message on uh, KISS 100" why was he nerves...oh he don't know how I feel...he might not think I love him back but I wasn't going to be the first one to say it not until I knew that is what he felt without all these mixed up messages.

"Yeah I hope the girl you like heard it" I whispered staring at my hands,

"I know she heard it because she just said she did" he said looking at me,

"Well, tell her she's a lucky girl" I didn't want to think it was me for him to tell me it was indeed some other girl, I'm just plain Jane remember she could do so much better.

"But I think I'm the lucky one out of the two, and if you think she's a lucky girl then you already know that you're lucky" he said as I looked over at him,

"What do you mean Edward, I'm not a toy I'm starting to get sick of all these mixed messages" I said as he took hold of one of my hands and played with my fingers,

"What I'm trying to say is I like you a lot, more than that if that's even possible, I know it's only been a few days but Bella I feel such a pull to be with you that I can't stay away" he paused to take a breath and continued, "you're always in my head, I dream about you every night since the night I met you, I miss being close to you when you're not there and I wish I could hold you in my arms day and night. Bella this may be too soon for you to say it back if you do feel any of that back but I Love You" I was shocked he felt everything I felt for him and we loved each other even after only knowing each other for a few days.

"I'm scared for how fast and hard I've fallen for you Edward I've never felt this way about a boy before I met you and I've never had a boyfriend before but I know what you said you felt for me I feel the same for you, I love you Edward" I said tears running down my face as he whipped them away.

"Say it again" he asked,

"Say what" I asked back as he held my face close to his,

"Say you love me" I smiled towards him and whispered,

"I love you" as I leaned forward to meet him half way before our lips finally touched, it was pure magic as I feel sparks flying all around us and the sparks from his touch as we shared our first kiss.

"That was my first and best kiss ever" he whispered as we leant our foreheads together,

"We should go in the mall before Alice comes and gets us" I whispered back as he pouted and I kissed it away turning his pout into a grin.

"Come on then and Bella"

"Yeah"

"Nice car, I approve" He grinned,

"Thanks" I replied as we walked towards the mall doors,

"So what does this make us?" I asked,

"Bella Marie Swan, would you please become my girlfriend so I can show you off to everyone at school and claim you as mine" he asked,

"Yes but you had me at when you said Loved me in the car" I smiled as i tip-toed to peck him on the lips,

"Love not loved maybe past tense but I haven't stopped loving you and i don't plan to" he said as we walked towards the food courts to see a very cosy Annabelle leaning into Shane with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice sitting around all on them cuddled up to their love ones.

"So what's going on here" Emmett asked raising an eye-brow as we walked up to our table,

"Bella said yes to become my girlfriend to show off around school and claim as mine" Edward said proudly as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his chest.

"I KNEW IT!!!" Alice shouted while bouncing on the spot as Jasper tried cramming her down,

"So what's going on with you two" i asked looked pointedly at Annabelle with a smile as she started turning red, ha i made her blush she never blushes.

"Shane saved me from a few boys and a few things where said between us after, he asked me to be his girlfriend which I said yes to and here we are" she said trying to hide her face in Shane's chest as I laughed,

"I'm happy for you both" then I added, "Shane if you hurt her I'll make sure you can't have kids when your older got it" I said looking purely innocent as a wicked smile flowed onto my face as i watch him gulp and nod.

"Same goes for you Eddie-kin's" she laughed at her new nick name for Edward,

"Oh no not anyone" he groaned and put his head on my shoulder,

"Be nice" I told Annabelle as she stuck her tongue out at me.

* * *

We spent a few more hours in the shopping mall before going to get something to eat and heading home, tomorrow we started school and I had to go to the store to stock up on some more food.

We just all finished watching a movie and everyone went their own ways Alice was in Jaspers room, Rosalie was in Emmett's, Shane was in Annabelle's and me and Edward were in my room laying down on my bed under the covers.

Edward had his arm around my waist again as I laid on my side with his head on the side of my face as he trailed kisses all over my face.

"You looking forward to school tomorrow love" he asked,

"Yeah then after I have to go get some food to stock up in the kitchen"

"I'll come with you, you don't know how much you're going to need feeding all four of us boys" he chuckled,

"Hmm that would be nice, we're taking you car though" I said

"How come love" love I loved it when he called me that I thought as I rolled over so I was face to face with him,

"Because if we got to get loads of food we need a big place to put it all and your trunk might be bigger than mine" I whispered before kissing him, why you ask, because I can after all he is mine and I'm his.

"Night Belly" he whispered giving me one last peck, i would never get bored of the feeling and effect i get when he kisses or touches me,

"Night Eddie, Love you" I whispered back,

"Love you more"

That night i feel asleep in Edward's arms dreaming only happy dream about him and our friends, it was like we had made our own little family.

* * *

**Hiya,**

**Wasn't that so cute!!!!!!!!**

**What did you guys think...let me know...next chapter up in the next few days so stay tuned lool**

**Thank you to:-**

**projectjay**

**Baseball4Jenni**

**Ec-Bs4ever**

**allyclearwater**

**For reviewing on my last chapter and thank you to all the people who put me as an alert for any new stories coming up, Favourite Author and Favourite Stories...writing these stories is all for the readers so again a big Thank You!! And I'll update soon...**

**Cya x.o.x**

**Your Author**

**Amber**

***LilMissAj***

***^_^***


	8. Chapter 8 New School

**Hey Guys ... Hope you like this next chapter ... ENJOY!!!**

**Song for this chapter – ****Sweet Female Attitude - Flowers**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – New School**

**BPOV**

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

"Five more minutes please" I asked,

"Time to wake up love, first day at a new school you wouldn't wanna be late now would you" a valet voice whispered in my ear,

"Yes I would if it means I get more sleep" I mumbled,

"So stubborn" he chuckled kissing his way up my neck finally catching my lips with his, our kiss was full of passion as his soft lips touched my gentle ones.

"If you keep doing that we'll never make it to school" I whispered,

"Is that so" he asked,

"Yep, so go get dressed and I'll meet you in the kitchen" I replied as he pouted which I quickly kissed away.

'What to wear' I thought as I walked over to my wardrobe, the closer i got to my wardrobe the bigger the stick note got with a message from none other than Alice,

'_Bella_

_I have already set your clothes out for you and don't even think about not wearing them or I'll make you have a full shopping day with me at the mall, also going to a spa then you'll being going though the most painfully make over you can think off._

_Love you x_

_Alice_

_P.S. Keep your hair down it should still be curly from yesterday just run a brush though it'_

Today I was wearing a long blue top with a black belt going around my middle, black leggings underneath with a simple pair of black dolly shoes, I brushed my teeth, ran a brush though my hair like I was told before looking in the mirror and if I'm being honest with myself I didn't look half bad.

As I walked into the kitchen everyone was already sitting around our little table waiting for their breakfast I guessed,

"What did you guys what today" I asked,

"Pancakes" everyone said,

"Pancakes it is then" I said

"Would you like any help love" Edward asked wrapping his arms around my middle, "And did I tell you that you look stunning today darling" he whispered in my ear, resting his chin on my shoulder as I poured the mix into the frying pan,

"No thank you and no you haven't" I giggled flipping the pancake over before looking behind me to see what he was wearing today, black jeans, blue button down top with a nice pair of blue plims on.

"You don't look to bad yourself handsome" I whispered back,

Not long after everyone was eating breakfast and we was off to school but not before receiving mine and Annabelle's school time tables from Alice,

Period 1 – English (with Annabelle, Edward and Alice)

Period 2 – Music (with the whole gang)

Period 3 – Art/Textiles (with the girls)

Lunch

Period 4 – Biology (With Edward and Jasper)

Period 5 – Dance (with the whole gang)

Period 6 – Gym (with the whole gang)

I had pretty much a good time table, in every class I had one of my friends with me so I wouldn't ever be alone...I wonder if my dad has something to do with that, at the moment dads working on a case so we won't be able to talk to him for a few days.

"What you thinking about love" Edward asked just before the teacher walked into our English class, we all had a table each going in rows of four, we was all sitting at the back of the classroom Alice on the left end of our row, next to her was Edward, then me and Annabelle on the right end. I quickly wrote on a bit on paper before slipping in into the pages of his text book, _'just my dad he's on a case so me and Annabelle can't chat to him for a few days'._

"Hello class we have two new students joining us this year would like to come up and introduce yourselves, my name is Mr. William" Mr. William said as me and Annabelle stood and walked to the front of the class.

"Hey, my name is Annabelle Marie Swan and this is my twin sister Isabella Marie Swan, but our _friends_" she boldly said the word friends so everyone knew only our friends could call us any different and you had to be our friend to be able to call us different, "call me Bell but the latest new one is A and Isabella either goes by the nick names of Bella, Bells or B" here is where i took over with our introduction.

"Hiya, so you already know what A just told you so I'll say the rest, we come from Miami I guess not too far from here in Palm Bay, our dad's a lawyer and i think that's all you need to know, thank you Mr. William" I said making my way with Annabelle back to our sits as the class clapped turning my checks a little pink.

Class went by fast and before we knew it me, Annabelle with the rest of the gang sat in music. Rosalie told me and Annabelle to have a song ready because our music teacher always made the new students sing on their fast day in front of the whole class other introducing themselves.

"Hello class i do believe that today we have two new students joining our class us would you please come up to the front and introduce yourselves I'm Miss. Night" well she seemed nice enough so i don't mind so much that we had to sing on our first day in front of the class. We said the same as what was said in English before she spoke again,

"Nice to meet you girls, would you mind singing a song for us, everyone had to do this at the start of the year and people who have joined had to also sing a song on there first day so don't think I'm picking on you because you're the new girls" she said or asked nicely,

"No it's fine, we would be more than happy to sing but do you mind if we used some instruments and also played this CD as its got our song recorded onto it but of course it's a version without the words so we'll still be singing" I asked nicely,

"Oh that's fine dear as long as you sing a song but I caught you said your song and your CD" she replied as me and Annabelle nodded,

"This is a song Bella and I wrote" Annabelle said as a smile crawled onto Miss. Night's face while I put our CD in to the CD player as it started to play,

(_Bella_/**Annabelle**/both)

**Da Da Da Beat**

**Da Da Hoo**

_Whoa Baby_

**Da Da Da Beat**

**Da Da Nice Beat**

_Whoa Baby_

**Da Da Da Beat**

_And I Say_

**Whoo Whoo Baby**

**Da Da Da Beat**

**Da Da Beaat**

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_I'll bring you flowers _**(flowers)**

**Ohhhh baby**

_Ohhhhohhhoohhhhohh yea ye-yee-ayy_

_Uh huh_

I'll bring you flowers in the pouring rain

Living without you is driving me insane

I'll bring you flowers; I'll make your day

The tears you cry, I'll dry them all the way away

_Da Da Da Beat_

**Hoo Whoa Baby**

_Da Da Da Beat_

_Da Da Nice Beat_

**Whoa Ho Baby**

_Da Da da Beat_

**Did I Say Hoa Baby**

_Da Da Da Beat_

_Da Da Whooa Hoo Baby_

**From the day until the day we throw it all away**

**Let's talk about it, cause I can do without it**

**Your love, it means so much to me**

**Can't you see, right here I'll always be**

_Oh, by the way did I say that I am here to stay_

_Right here beside you_

_I will never deny you my love_

_You're everything to me_

_Can't you see, I will give it to you unselfishly_

_Because I need you so _**(ohhh baby)**

_And I will never ever let you go_

I'll bring you flowers in the pouring rain

Living without you is driving me insane

I'll bring you flowers; I'll make your day

The tears you cry, I'll dry them all the way away

_Me (Ooo Ooo)_

**Ohhhh Baby**

_Me; Nice Me_

**And if one day you went away**

**I'd feel so lonely inside**

**I can't deny that I would break down and cry**

**And all those flowers they would wilt in the rain**

**And it would cause me misery and pain**

**Because I need you so, **_(ohhh baby)_

**And I will never ever let you go**

I'll bring you flowers in the pouring rain

Living without you is driving me insane

I'll bring you flowers; I'll make your day

The tears you cry, I'll dry them all the way away

**Me (Ooo Ooo)**

_Ohhhh Baby_

**Me; Nice Me**

_Ohhhh baby_

**Me; Did I say? (Ooo Ooo)**

_Ohhhh baby_

**Me (Ooo Ooo)**

_Ohhhh baby...._

**Ohhhhhhhhhhh**

**I'll bring you flowers....**

_Ohhhhhohhhohhhhh yea ye yeah-he_

_Uh huh_

I'll bring you flowers in the pouring rain

Living without you is driving me insane

I'll bring you flowers; I'll make your day

The tears you cry, I'll dry them all the way away

_Me (Ooo Ooo)_

**Ohhhh Baby**

_Me; Nice Me Yeahhh_

_Me; Did I say? (Ooo Ooo)_

**Ohhhh baby**

_Me (Ooo Ooo) Me..._

**I'll bring you flowers in the pouring rain**

_Living without you, is driving me insane_

**I'll bring you flowers, in the pouring rain**

Living without you, is driving me insane.

Everyone clapped as Annabelle went to get the CD and I made my way make to my place next to Edward as she joined Shane,

"Well done girls I am blown away and even more with the fact that you came up with such a wonderfully song on your own do you write many songs?" Miss. Night asked,

"Bella writes most of our songs but I help from time to time, I don't help much because she writes better songs on her own and she don't stop until the song is how she wants it and it has to be the best she can possible make it" Annabelle said while I hid my face in Edwards chest as pink flowed though my checks.

"Do you girls also know how to play instruments?" Miss. Night asked amazed and I saw Edward and Shane look at us waiting for the answer because we still hadn't told them what our talents were; we wanted it to be a surprise.

"Yes we can play many but we can't tell you know as we don't want some people to know them and for it to be a surprise" I said as me and Annabelle smirked at each other.

"Oh very well I'll have to talk to you in private about it some time, now on with the class get into groups of...."

Miss. Night music class was the most fun I've had in a long time and our little group found out we could play piano and guitar but the 2nd one they already knew, soon music was over and Edward was pecking me on the lips before I walked into Art/textiles class, it's called Art/Textiles because we can either take part in Art or Textiles class.

"What are you girl's picking? I wanna do Art" I asked walking over to Alice, Rosalie and Annabelle,

"Where doing Art, the stuck up snobs and blonde bimbos pick Textiles because they thought it involved texting" Rosalie laughed towards the end but had full discuss in her voice to start with.

We had loads of fun in art we all got to paint a canvas each using one of our favourite colours but it had to involve shapes or some sort. The best painting was from a girl named Jennifer Smith, from what I could see she didn't have many friends, her eyes looked like a shade of green/blue, her hair was a light golden brown colour, she looked nicely tanned about 5'3 and she didn't look like she was over or under weight either.

"Come on Bella it's lunch time and I'm hungry" Alice grumbled pushing me out the class room food and pulling me out of my thoughts,

"Ok Alice I'm coming stop pushing me" I laughed as she lead us to want i thought was our table,

"Alice should we not be getting our lu-" I was cut off as she pointed to Edward, Shane and Emmett as they sat down with two trays of food each giving one to us girls,

"Thank you" I said giving Edward a peck on the lips as he pushed a tray in front of me with a slice of pizza, apple and a bottle of lemonade sitting on top of it.

"You're Welcome" he replied digging into his own meal.

I was the first one to finish my lunch so I got up to put my tray on top of the bin, when I saw the girl named Jennifer from my art class sitting all by herself before getting up in a rush as three girls made their way towards her, she started walking faster as the three girls also picked up there speed until the one in the middle that looked like the leader tripped Jennifer up as they laughed and circled round her.

I walked over to see what they was doing but as i got closer i heard things they was saying to her,

"Stupid little girl, nobody wants you at this school so go back to London where you came from" The blonde bimbo to the left sneered at her,

"Hahaha you don't know how write you are Kelly, who would want a overweight tramp from London anyway...oh no one" bimbo to the right laughed,

" No one is going to love you, your going to die a lonely old woman" the middle bimbo sneered as Jennifer sat on the floor crying picking up her things that fill out of her bag onto the floor,

"What do you think you're doing, leave her alone" I shouted at the three bimbos who looked shocked but soon masked it, did know one ever stick up for this poor girl.

"We was only trying to help her up we show Jennifer trip over, didn't you Jennifer" The middle bimbo said what i think she was trying to sound caring but failing badly,

"Err y-yes-yeah" Jennifer stuttered,

"It's ok Jennifer you don't have to lie for them" I said rubbing her back as she looked at me shocked,

"How do you know she's lying" bimbo middle sneered at me while I stood up quickly looking over my shoulder to see Annabelle telling the gang something as they starred over to where I was,

"Because I heard what you was all saying to her as I watched you trip her up from the bin" I said in her face,

"Well if you wanna stick up for the little tramp you must be one to, have you know heard the saying follow the crowed" she smiled,

That was it first she trips Jennifer up, then she gets her to lie to me and now she is calling not only me but Jennifer a tramp.

_Smack!!!_

"You stay away from Jennifer and if I ever see you or your following bimbos near her again I'll do more than smack you in the face or grab your hair got it" I whispered harshly in her ear with a handful of her hair holding her head down I tugged on her hair when I heard her start whimpering.

"Do you understand me" I asked as she nodded her head before I pushed her head away forcefully making her full on the floor as her bimbos went to help her up,

"Hi Jennifer, I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella are you ok they didn't hurt you did they" I asked worried she got hurt when she was tripped up,

"Hey, I know who you and thank you for helping me" she whispered as we started to stand other she had all her stuff sorted,

"Well i have to go i needed to speak with one of my teachers, really thank you again Bella" she said i had a feeling me and her was going to become great friends,

"It's ok if you need anything just come find me day or night, really it's no problem i look out for my friends, see you later" I said and allowed her to walk away when a pair of arms rapped themselves around me,

"I'm so proud of you love" Edward whispered in my ear while I turned in his arms,

"Thanks but we need to get to class" I said leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

Biology went by fast all we had to do was watch a movie and my teacher Mr. Banner didn't make me do a introduction so that made my day all the better, at the moment me and Annabelle are stretching waiting for our classes dance teacher to join us, the whole gang was in this class so th- my thoughts where shortened as our teacher walked into the dance studio.

"Hello class we have two new students in the class today, they are twins come from Miami and go by the names of Annabelle and Isabella correct me if I'm wrong" I liked this teacher already, he like to know his students well.

"No you got it all correct Sir" I spoke up,

"I'm sorry my name is Mr. Smith"

Dance class was so fun, Mr. Smith was such a great teacher and you could tell her loved dancing the way his smile lit up a room when watching or performing a dance to the class, everyone was shocked when me and Annabelle done a dance on our own but they was even more surprised when they got to see it. They really was gob smacked if they didn't close their mouths any sooner it might have stayed that way, I laughed at my own little joke.

"Well done girls" Mr. Smith said to us as we left the dance studios on our way to gym,

"Thank you" we sung down the hall.

"I didn't know you two could dance" Edward pouted,

"Well i think these two are just full of surprises" Shane said,

"That we are brother that we are" I said and everyone laughed apart from me and Annabelle

"No really we are" Annabelle said.

Gym was also really fun like the rest of my lessons I had today, we got to play dodge ball Girls vs. Boys of course the girls won and now I am lying in my bed with Edwards arm around me.

"What you thinking about" He whispered,

"Just recapping on our day at school"

"You should go to sleep, you need to get some sleep for another day at school tomorrow" Edward told me,

"Hmm ok" i whispered,

"Night Belly Love you"

"Night Eddie Love you more"

"Impossible" he whispered kissing me on the lips before pulling me closer as we fell into deep dreams.

* * *

**Hey Guys!!**

**Hope you like this chapter it took me hours to write lol...**

**I start school again tomorrow so I'll be updating once a week on the weekend depending on my homework load so if don't once a week then once every two weeks**

**Let me know what you think...**

**Thank you to:-**

allyclearwater

projectjay

Porkkana

Baseball4Jenni

**I thank you for all reviewing and I also thank those who have put my story on alert or added me to their favourite author list or add my story to the favourite story list...so yeah thanks and I'll update as soon as I can...**

**Your Author**

**Amber**

***LilMissAj***

***^_^***


End file.
